


Baby Steps

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: But I haven't written a fic for these two and they're like, Fluff, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, That changes TODAY, and, my fave ship from SP, nothing - Freeform, what have I done for this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyle finds Kenny as a baby and obviously mama Kyle can't help but take care until his own mother comes back...(Also in case your wondering I headcanon the curse to only start it's effects once Kenny is alone.)





	

Today had been weird.

 

  
South Park was generally always weird, but this was some other level.    
  
Today, Kyle had found a little baby laying in the snow. It seemed to be very, very small, almost as though just born. It was a little disconcerting to have a child this small be out in the freezing cold weather with no parents or even people in sight.   
  
Even if it was a little odd, the 16 year old boy couldn't help but wonder if anyone would help. When Ike was little, Kyle himself resented him, refusing to accept that the adopted child was their brother, but it quickly changed after spending a little more time with him.  
  
Ike had been very small at the time, but had needed a home more than anything. His mother had always coddled him, and Ike was very much part of the family immediately in her eyes. It took Kyle a little more convincing, but he fit right in. Eventually after puberty he began to act a little more like his mother in the respect he was very overprotective. Not to the same degree his mother was, as he could tame himself easier. He kept who he could of his friend group in check when he deemed necessary, and tried to keep them safe at the least.   
  
It wasn't the easiest job, and of course things went wrong, but nobody was perfect.  
  
Just as he was about to leave, he looked down at the child. He didn't want this responsibility, but he also couldn't let this poor kid die. Damn those big, baby blue eyes! Unzipping his jacket, he picked the naked, near frozen child up and huddled him(he checked) into his jacket to keep warm. His mother shouldn't be home yet, and he didn't much want her to know he'd taken a naked child back home with him before first taking it to the authorities to be re-homed, but he was in need of clothing and warmth first and foremost. Some paedophile might nick the kid and he didn't want that on his conscience.   
  
The walk home wasn't very long, but it felt like forever, especially with a small human wiggling every so often under his jacket. Carefully opening the door and balancing the child, he made his way in quickly, closed the door and hurried up to his room.   
  
As he sat down and removed his jacket, the child was looking up at him happily, like he actually appreciated what Kyle had done. It was pretty much impossible, but he didn't have time to think it over. Small hands were reaching up and tugging on his hat. At least it wasn't his hair.  
  
A gentle sigh left his lips and he removed the hat, placing it over the head of the child on his lap. It completely swallowed the poor thing, but with a wiggle of all four little limbs a laugh erupted the tiny human. This kid was so happy for such a young age, and really he'd never in his life seen a baby so damn pleased. Looking around his room to double check, he placed the baby on the floor and left the room with a promise of return.   
  
The second he left he heard sniffing, expecting crying, but nothing came. And he didn't have time for it because he had to get Ike's old baby clothing.  
  
It was in his parents room, of course, and no real nappies or things of the like were there (of course) so he'd be stuck going commando. A child going commando sounded like the worst possible idea, especially one so tiny and newborn like, but he didn't have a choice right now.   
  
Returning to his room, he found the baby in a sitting position, wet, sad eyes looking up at him and a child that looked... slightly bigger than when he left. Rolling his eyes, he scooped the child up and placed him on the bed. As a kid he did watch his parents and help out changing Ike from time to time, plus it was sort of common knowledge on how to dress a child. Easy enough, right? Especially when so placid and calm.  
  
The little boy was gently playing with his hair, as it flopped over his face when he did things, and seeing as his hat had been discarded Kyle had been expecting a lot worse. Like yanking, and generally painful experiences. So far the worst he'd gotten was as he went to lift and move the kid, he'd had two hands pressed over his face.   
  
"Stop touching my face, I don't know where those hands have been."   
  
The child seemed apologetic, but continued touching away. Kyle didn't have the heart to tell him off, because it was just a kid. One that apparently had a fascination with his cheeks, of which never grew out of their chubby stage. The rest of him looked fairly average, but his cheeks were soft and malleable. Apparently fun to play with to a child.  
  
Instead of scolding and being loud, horrible and irritating, he just took the punishment. His dad would probably take this news better than his mom, so he headed downstairs to the living room where his father seemed to be situated. "Hey dad, I was wondering if-" The child nearly poked his eye out and the other hand was trying to cover his mouth, only ending up tugging at his lip. "You could come with me to-" Then it had the audacity to wipe his own saliva over his face. "Dad please help me this kid is assaulting me."  
  
His father whipped his head around at the word kid, spotting the child with his son and gave a stern look. "Did you knock up some girl at your age?"  
  
"No, dad I didn't I-"   
  
"Because I don't think this behaviour is appropriate for someone your age."  
  
The little baby made unintelligible babbles, laughs of some sort bubbling out. "Oh my god stop-"  
  
"And if your mother should hear about-"  
  
This time Kyle cut his father off with a wheeze of embarrassment. "I haven't knocked anyone up! I found this kid naked and freezing and didn't want to leave without at least giving him a warm place for the moment before taking him to the authorities."  
  
This time his father calmed down, and took the child away from Kyle, but immediately the happy baby started screaming, crying and kicking to try and get back. Suspicious, but he wasn't going to try and make things worse for anyone else. He did really want to wipe his face or something first, though.   
  
Pressing a kiss to the childs forehead, he promised once more to be back, and the child calmed down as it was left with Gerald Broflovski.  
  
Obviously the man had already raised two children, and so cradled the child expertly in his arms, gently rocking back and forth to soothe the irritated baby. It was made clear the baby didn't want to be with Gerald, but soon softened and relaxed into his arms. Sheila came home just as Kyle came downstairs, and before her voice could travel around the world and back again, Kyle hushed her and pointed to the child.  
  
This made her more confused than angry, but she did look a little pissed off like Gerald had cheated on her and been stuck with a kid, much like Gerald assumed with Kyle. "I'm looking after him until the authorities come, but I needed to wash my face because that kid is a menace."  
  
"Well they can take your father too." She winked at Kyle and the two laughed quietly before Kyle made his way over to his dad. He did look up to his father in the highest respect, but it was amusing to make little jokes now and then. Looking over his fathers shoulder, he noticed the blond child relaxed with both eyes shut calmly.   
  
As Kyle went to call someone to take care of and re house this child, the line went dead and the power went out. For _gods_ sake.  
  
The baby seemed to be sleeping, and his mother took the child off of her husband and told him to "Go upstairs and get ready for bed." His father commented on a storm, but they didn't want to keep another child if they had to. It wouldn't really put strain on them, but he respected their decision and said that he would look after the baby for the night. It seemed to like him best anyway.  
  
Poor kid probably felt like a parcel, even in his sleeping state, so Kyle used the utmost care to cradle the child correctly. His mother opened her mouth to say something but Gerald batted her hand away and hushed her softly. As Kyle went upstairs quietly, he sent a thankful smile to his father.  
  
Naming this kid wasn't going to help, as thinking of something would be hell, but for now it didn't need a name. He was going to be leaving as soon as the life was back to the house, so the child didn't need a name. It wasn't his child, and whoever adopts it should be given the option to name them as their own. But this also meant that if the kid was sleeping in his room, the bed wouldn't be much of an option unless he was careful. He could get squashed, fall/crawl himself off the edge and injure himself and- oh jesus he was starting to think like his mother.  
  
The floor would also not be comfortable, though, so taking a risk, Kyle settled down in bed, still sitting upright and leaned against the headboard to drift off with the child still in his arms. No escaping without waking him and no problems with worries. It was the perfect plan.

 

As he woke up that night from a weight off his legs, he realised this was not a perfect plan.  
  
The child was nowhere to be seen and the worry started to set in. He wouldn't even know who to call out to because it was a child without a name. It wasn't like kids had name-tags. They weren't pets.(Though some may disagree.)  
  
Hoisting himself out of bed and hurrying to just do something, anything, because at this rate the kid would be dead before he got anywhere.   
  
Just as he left his room he spotted the child crawling towards the top of the stairs, and before he knew what he was doing, he had lost his temper on a child that probably wouldn't understand as he hurried to try and stall. "What do you think you're doing running off like that?! You're going to get yourself killed if you do stupid things like that-" As soon as Kyle picked the child up, he sniffed. The glossy eyes and the expression showed that yes, the child was about to cry.  
  
Back-pedalling, he wrapped both arms around the near toddler sized baby and cooed softly, rubbing over the childs back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just worry, especially as you're so young and careless I don't know what might happen." Seconds later, the child was calm, small hands gripping onto the shirt he had yet to take off from yesterday. It overwhelmed him a little, after all. No time for changing himself properly. Speaking of changing, he wondered if the kid had wet themselves.  
  
Holding the tiny human out, he glanced over quickly, and noticed that not once had they let their bladder go. Either this was some otherwordly human being or he was a superhuman kid who knew how to hold their bladder until going to a toilet.   
  
Hurrying to the bathroom, he was just about to assist them out of the borrowed clothing when a small whine followed by babbled protests that made no sense.   
  
"Do you not need to pee?" Kyle was almost disbelieving, but the answer he received was a nod. The kid couldn't have been on their own longer than ten minutes or so and already they looked about three. He really didn't understand until the child covered his eyes.  
  
"You... Don't want me to watch?" A nod. With a confused expression, Kyle stood himself up, pulled the door to and waited outside. It just got even more strange after he heard the toilet flush and things moving. When he stepped inside the kid had found a stool of which was used in younger years and washing his hands in the sink. He should be impressed, but this was too weird. And he'd seen a lot of weird things.   
  
The kid looked even older, actually, and it'd only been a couple of minutes. Something was really fucked up, and he was pretty sure it wasn't just him.  
  
"Outside!" The child shouted, and Kyle had to say he couldn't just not follow something like that. So, he waited outside, and stayed mulling over what had gone on these past twenty four hours. As the kid returned, he was in the clothing that seemed much too tight, but didn't look like he had any problems with it. "Can I go home now?" Was all the kid said and Kyle raised an eyebrow. "How fast do you develop? And where do you live?"   
  
"I'll explain later." Was all he said, before taking Kyle's hand with a tiny one and trying to pry him up from where he sat on the floor, pulling him towards the stairs. Instead of allow this, he stood up and looked down at the now-toddler, with a gaze reserved for the likes of Cartman. "You explain now or I swear to god I'll-"   
  
Without missing a beat, a small voice piped up from the blond haired boy. "Kyle I-"  
  
How did he know his name? Not once had his parents said his name aloud, and he hadn't said his name, that he was pretty sure of. He didn't really recognise the small child, even if something in those big baby blue eyes struck a chord. "How do you know my name?" He asked, voice impossibly soft, and barely even there. It didn't make much sense, none of this did. Why did he have to pick up that random kid again?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said how do you know my name?" His voice was still soft and unaccusing, just louder.   
  
No answer was received, and instead the kid walked into his room and going through his things, namely clothing. Kyle protested, but the child was determined. One of his hoodies of which he never wore was pulled down and a scarf. The clothing was being pulled on and again, seemed to be drowning this kid alone. As it was all on, although not in the correct colours, it clicked.   
  
"Kenny? Why are you a kid?"  
  
The muffled voice was a joy to hear, even if it hadn't quite broken yet. Still sounded like a kid, but it was familiar and he knew of it. "I'm cursed to be immortal, and whenever I die I return. I never knew I came back as a kid, though. My mom probably threw me out a window or something. Nobody ever remembers and I cant go back to normal until I'm alone like in my room. You've been swamping me so I can't be myself!" Kenny folded both arms in a huff and pouted as the scarf slipped down around his folded arms.  
  
It was really weird seeing Kenny like this when the Kenny he knew was a regular teen, but he couldn't help the next statement. "You're so short and adorable."  
  
Thrown off, Kenny took a step back. "I am not! I'm the same me but I follow the same development lines. I only learnt how to speak at the age of three so shut your mouth you little-"   
  
Sheila burst into the room with a smile, announcing that breakfast would be served soon and to be down in a bit before closing the door.   
  
"You'll probably forget this, though. And if you don't it'll make things weird." Kyle just shrugged and left a little kiss to Kenny's forehead. "Nah, it's cool. I guess I better leave you alone before breakfast so you can eat with us. You can borrow some of my clothing but please don't be obvious about it."  
  
Standing himself up, Kyle took a set of clothing with him to dress with after showering, and left the room, shutting the door quietly. Assuming it didn't take that long for Kenny to return to his 16 year old self, he didn't want to walk in there and have to change in front of him. Now that he knew, he was a little glad he didn't change into night-wear in front of the baby. Kenny seemed to be pretty aware of everything even as a child, so he wouldn't be surprised if "i've seen you naked" jokes were thrown around when just between the two of them.  
  
  
After a shower, a clear head and breakfast downstairs, he dressed himself quickly, making his way out the same time Kenny did and oh my god.  
  
His favourite jacket, albeit a little small for him, jeans, again, a little too small as they were ankle-swingers, his everyday scarf and the ushanka he wore usually when he was sleeping as well. Why did he grab a hold of them? With a blank expression looking at the bright, smug smile of Kenny McCormick he gave a sigh. Even as a teen those eyes were something that were hard to say no to.   
  
"At least take the jacket off before breakfast. My family will think I'm having sex with you."  
  
His response was "I can live with that" but Kenny did take the jacket off before going downstairs after Kyle. Pleasantries were exchanged and before Kyle could badly lie to his parents as he was scared enough of both of them, Kenny took the mic and lied impossibly well. "Sorry I'm Just now appearing, I came in yesterday when you weren't here Mrs Broflovski, and Mr Broflovski was busy so nobody really knew I was here, I guess. Sorry for the inconvenience, I can go if you want."  
  
"Whatwhatwhat?! You can't go without eating first. We usually have plenty." Without another word, Sheila had grabbed Kenny's arm and was dragging him towards the dining room. He sent a pleading look to Kyle but he just gave a sheepish smile in return. She'd probably insist on Kenny having seconds and possibly thirds, but for the moment he could deal with that. It was hard to get Kenny to take things like that.  
  
A small smile graced his features as he sat down at the dining table, looking towards his mother. His father usually grabbed something and went, of which was seen as he grabbed a slice of toast from the table and hurried out the door exclaiming he was late.   
  
Kenny looked a little confused at first, and Sheila excused herself to get Ike and dress him, but told them to start without them. "So how often do you die?" Was the first thing Kyle asked, and felt a little like he was overstepping boundaries. But he had to know. "Every so often, but usually nobody remembers. It's like a big reset button. Everything goes back to normal and nobody remembers anything."  
  
I mean, sometimes it would probably come in handy, but it must get tiring a lot to keep going in such a loop. "Does it hurt?"   
  
Looking over at Kyle with an expression reading "are you fucking kidding me" but sighed, expression softening again. "Yes it fucking hurts. By this point I've gotten used to it so I just kind of deal, but it doesn't help by much. It just means that I can deal with it until I die."  
  
Kyle took a moment to think over the events of today, and what exactly had gone on before asking another question. "Is that what you were trying to do this morning?" Kenny gave a sheepish nod, because it would mean he'd go back and wake up in his own bed not being swaddled by one of his best friends. "I mean, don't get, me wrong I like your warm hugs of which I don't think I've ever gotten before, but it feels a little wrong getting them as a kid. You didn't know it was me. I just wanted to go home and let you forget all of this."  
  
It was understandable that he didn't want to be here, because he'd be stuck in the developmental stage instead of actually being himself. He felt a little bad, and even if Kenny did die in the snow he'd apparently have been fine and literally be born again. It was impossible to believe, but he'd grown to trust and quite like Kenny. Before he'd been his second favourite, and they didn't really talk much, but over the years he'd gotten to know Kenny and would definitely consider him a best friend. Reaching around his friend, he pulled him into a hug, nuzzling his face against the blonds shoulder.  
  
"Kyle? Are you okay?"   
  
"Is it a crime to appreciate my friends? Jeez Louise, I can let go if you want."   
  
"No, no, just... your hair is getting in my face."  
  
With a quiet "oh" he sat back, pulling up his hair into a ponytail. It didn't really look that way, though, it just looked like a puffball of curls, even if he had a fringe that refused to stay up and a lot of stray curls. It was better than nothing. Returning to the hug, Kenny just laughed and returned it, leaning his cheek on the top of Kyle's untameable head of hair. His mother came in just then and didn't pay them any mind, instead just sitting Ike down. "You boys haven't touched the food, now eat up. It's probably already cold."  
  
She'd seen his hair in the worst of states, and what he did to keep it off his neck usually in hot weather. That meant that outside of his family, Kenny would be the only one to see him with his hair up, as his dad had told him he looked like a girl, and to keep that behaviour inside the house or to himself. Then again, his father had called him a pussy for just asking questions like the curious ten year old he was. He would obey rules blindly if they came from his father.  
  
Pulling back from the embrace and hiding the earlier conversation, the two got to eating breakfast in relative silence. Sheila asked questions every now and again, and made jokes with the teens as Kyle hadn't really gone through a hate-your-parents phase. Until the question on their relationship came up, on which Kyle let Kenny answer by himself as they were directed at him. Kyle would never open up to his mother in such a way, and probably wouldn't tell anyone unless directly asked about it either.  
  
"So are you two dating?" Sheila asked, protective as ever.   
  
"Not yet, no."  
  
"Yet?" She questioned, voice curious and wary. Currently Kyle himself was excluded from the conversation, and he sat with a red face just eating as though he wasn't listening. "Well you probably shared a bed last night so I just assumed. Not even Stanley has shared a bed with Kyle."  
  
"Oh really?" Kenny asked, glancing down at Kyle who was curling in on himself. Ms Broflovski didn't even seem to notice her son was uncomfortable, and Kenny was dragging out this conversation longer than he needed to. "It's not like I haven't thought about asking him, but he seems as straight as a line. I'd hate to intrude on such heterosexuality."   
  
Kyle had come out as bisexual a couple years back, only telling his mother as she was fairly accepting of sexualities. His father was understanding, but when it came to his mother she could be soft-hearted in some places that his father was nowhere near. Sexuality was one of them, and she was the only person in the world other than himself that knew.  
  
"Little Kyle here isn't straight he's-" With a start, he squeaked out a "mom!!" but she ignored him and kept going. "He's bisexual. You seem like a nice boy, I don't see why it'd be a problem."  
  
Kyle's face was as red as his hair, and he stood himself up ready to leave, but his mother kept going. "Kyle, don't be so dramatic. Sit down at once."  
  
She was using the stern voice of which he was so scared of, and instead of sit down, he hurried out of the room. She was probably going to tell him all of the embarrassing stories through his lifetime but right now it didn't matter. He didn't want to hear what his friend was being told, and so he waited in his room for it all to be over.  
  
  
Kenny, on the other hand was the one inquiring about this. "Is he really bi? What's his type has he told you?"   
  
Asking Kyle's mother probably wasn't the easiest route through these sorts of questions, but he was pretty sure if none of him or the guys knew, then it would be the only way to find anything out. Did he have a chance or not? "Kenneth, I think it should be Kyle telling you this. I don't actually know myself. He's very closed off about it."  
  
Damn.  
  
Seeing as Kyle had never even dated someone, it would make a lot of sense that it would be a big mystery. The guy might be a biromantic asexual for all he knew. He turned down Bebe for goodness sakes, it just didn't make much sense.  
  
Hurrying back on upstairs to find Kyle laying like a starfish on his bed, he looked up as the door opened. "Well that was quick." Were the only four words he stated. He didn't question, he didn't ramble or ask why he hadn't left sooner, instead he just seemed a little down heartened. Probably because his sexuality was out in the open. Everyone knew Kenny's sexuality, but Kyle was reserved about romance. He was more of a straight A student trying to make it through that first and foremost. Romance was distracting, that type of personality towards it.  
  
"Ky, buddy, dude, pal, you can't just mope about this okay. It's not the weirdest thing that's happened today. Plus I don't care if you're bi, it doesn't really change how I see you. Some short ass nerd that just wants to pass school without any hitches. You're also my friend and a good one at that, so stop worrying I'm gonna tell everyone and tell me your type."  
  
To say Kyle was confused would be an understatement. At first he was happy, but then he was thrown off. "My... what?"  
  
"Y'know, your type. What sort of person you go for romantically." Or sexually, he neglected to say. Kyle was a romantic after all, he'd seen him around Nichole before Token got in there.   
  
It felt awkward to talk about this, but at least Kenny was being both kind and patient with him. "Well, they have to be nice..." He started, just thinking over what else he could say. What was his type? He couldn't explain it to Kenny Kenny, so he imagined him as the child he was earlier. "They haver to be nice, caring and sweet. Genuinely loving and affectionate-" Kenny interrupted with a "Stop being sappy," but Kyle continued with what he was saying. "-honest, loyal but also grounded an a hard worker. Someone that doesn't need praise twenty four hours a day to know that they're loved, that also had a spark of fire in their eyes showing what determination was lit under him and a head of soft fluffy hair. He has to be the type of person okay with cuddles and fights over mario games because-"   
  
A smug grin was on Kenny's face. "You're thinking of someone in particular."  
  
Like a deer in headlights, Kyle stopped, thinking over his wording. He was _indeed_ thinking of someone, but he assumed he'd be able to keep it out. Apparently not.  
  
"So who is it? You can tell me, I won't say a thing. Cross my heart. Your description was pretty gay, so if it's Stan-" Blurting out quickly, Kyle stated that "It's not Stan!"  
  
It had to be a male, Kenny thought, because he pronouns were used. It also had to be someone Kyle knew well because he seemed to be speaking from the heart. He didn't do that with many people. "If it's Cartman I swear to god you've sunk so low I will shoot myself."  
  
Kyle's expression said it all, but to confirm it Kyle also spoke up. "If it was Cartman I'd shoot myself first."  
  
With a laugh, Kenny thought again, and he was the only one left in their close circle of friends. With a hesitant, almost concerned voice, he asked the fateful question. "Is it me?"  
  
This time the answer wasn't instant, and Kyle turned his gaze away before saying a small "no."  
  
"You hesitated."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Then cross your heart and say that you don't like me."  
  
"A bit drastic, don't you think?" Kyle was getting worried. If Kenny did find out it could mean an end to their friendship, an end to everything that had been built up. It might also mean the beginning of something he could only imagine, but that was highly unlikely as he'd done the maths for it and there was only a 2.4782% chance Kenny would either like him back or just continue the friendship anyway.  
  
The expression read if he didn't that it would be assumed, so either way he might as well try.  
  
"I, Kyle Broflovski, do not have a crush on Ken-" His brain was screaming at him. "I do not..." Swallowing thickly, he felt himself want to cry. If he said this it would be final, and he wasn't sure he did want it to be final. "I don't have a crush..." Looking up to his patient friend, watching his face fall made the tears welling up in his eyes roll over round cheeks, bubbling over his face. "But if I say it I'll be lying and if I don't you'll hate me."  
  
With a weak smile, Kenny reached out and wiped the tears from his red haired friends face, keeping it pointed directly at him to prove a point. Kyle tried to look away but Kenny was determined. "I don't even know if I do have a crush on you. All I know is when you're there I feel safe and protected, and that you're the type of person that even by standing there doing nothing brightens my day. Even if you were a shitty little kid for wiping saliva on my face."  
  
Kenny was smiling properly at that, and leaned in to kiss his forehead, brushing the curls out of the way. "I didn't want your parents to find out. But I do hate to break it to you, that sounds like a crush. I kinda like you anyway." He was so casual about it, that Kyle felt himself get a little queasy, as usually such bravado diminished whenever talking about real affection. It was something he hated, at the fact the one time he needed confidence he wouldn't have it. "Why didn't you say something?! You're such a dick, Kenny." His voice was one of "I hate you" but Kenny knew better, and prodded gently at the subject. "You love me really."  
  
A huff of annoyance felt the shorter boy, and Kenny's grin doubled in size. "I'm not hearing a no." He said as he wrapped both arms around his still tearful friend slash crush and knocked him onto the bed as the smaller let out a squeak of surprise. "So are you going to admit it or do I have to tickle it out of you?"   
  
Kyle was the most ticklish of everyone in the school, and as soon as the words were uttered, the red-head clung to his sides. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
Just as Kenny shifted into position Kyle shouted out "Stop stop stop stop stop!!" Instead, placing both hands on either side of Kyle's ribs, blocking him in on the bed, he asked the fateful question with a hint of hesitation. "So do you like me?"  
  
  
"I, Kyle Broflovski, have a crush on you, Kenny McCormick."


End file.
